


Der Kristallwürfel

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Challenge Response, Crack, Deutsch | German, Episode: s05e12 Wormhole X-Treme, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-27
Updated: 2004-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Regisseur Peter DeLuise, gerät in eine ziemlich gefährliche Situation. Das SG-1 –Team und Major Davis müssen versuchen, ihn – und (natürlich!) die Erde – zu retten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Kristallwürfel

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Diese Story war mein Beitrag zum Fanfiction-Wettbewerb für die German City Con in Nürnberg 2004. Aufgabe war es, die drei Gaststars Amanda Tapping, Colin Cunningham und Peter DeLuise irgendwie in die Story einzubauen. Seitenlimit waren 5 Seiten, was ein Grund dafür ist, warum es in dieser Story ziemlich rasant zugeht. *g*
> 
> 2\. Besten Dank an Athor für ihr Beta.

„Ihr werdet nicht glauben, wer mich heute früh angerufen hat!“, begrüßte Jack O´Neill sein Team bei der Morgenbesprechung und grinste auffordernd in die Runde.

Als niemand die von Jack beabsichtigte Neugier zeigte, erwies ihm Carter schließlich den Gefallen und fragte: „Wer, Sir?“

„Martin Lloyd! Ihr wisst schon, der kleine Außerirdische, der jetzt im Filmgeschäft tätig ist.“

„Und, darfst du in der nächsten Episode den Bösewicht spielen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel. Er hörte endlich auf in seinen Unterlagen herumzukritzeln und lehnte sich lächelnd in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Bösewicht? Hey, ich wäre natürlich der strahlende Retter! Aber so einfach ist es leider nicht. Marty hatte keine besonders guten Neuigkeiten. Teal´c, du erinnerst dich noch an den Regisseur, Peter DeLuise?“ Als Teal´c bestätigend nickte, fuhr O´Neill fort: „Wie es scheint, verhält sich dieser DeLuise in den letzten Tagen sehr merkwürdig, selbst für einen vom Fernsehen. Er ist unkonzentriert, verwirrt, oft abgelenkt und ist schon mehrmals nicht rechtzeitig am Set erschienen. Marty hat auch zufällig gehört, wie er gemurmelt hat: Wenn sie erst hier sind, werdet ihr schon sehen! Nun, bei seiner Vorgeschichte nimmt Marty natürlich gleich das Schlimmste an. Er will aber keinen Aufruhr und fragt, ob wir nicht morgen mal mit DeLuise reden können.“

„Wir sollen, einfach so, mal eben nach Vancouver fliegen?“, fragte Sam ungläubig. „Sir, Sie wissen doch, dass morgen Major Davis eintrifft - diese Sache mit der Finanzierung des Langstrecken-UAV.“

„Das weiß ich, Carter. Aber wir haben Glück. Martin und DeLuise sind wegen eines Location-Termins zufällig in Denver und Martin meinte, man könnte vielleicht ein informelles Treffen arrangieren.“

„Wir gehen doch morgen Abend mit Major Davis zu O´Malley´s. Könnten die beiden nicht auch dahin kommen?“, schlug Daniel vor.

„Falls Martin Lloyd Recht hat, wäre ein etwas privaterer Rahmen wünschenswert“, gab Teal´c zu bedenken.

„Hey, sagt doch gleich, dass ihr alle mal wieder zu mir zum Grillen kommen wollt.“ O´Neill schaute seine Teamkollegen an. Als er nur zustimmendes Kopfnicken erntete, seufzte er abschließend: „Okay, dann also alle morgen Abend um 8 Uhr bei mir. Ihr dürft auch einen Salat mitbringen. Und, Carter…“

„Ja, Sir?“

„Nudeln brauchen mindestens zehn Minuten bis sie gar sind. In kochendem Wasser.“

„Sehr witzig, Sir“, erwiderte Sam, konnte aber ein Lachen nicht ganz unterdrücken.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Major Paul Davis traf als Erster ein und schnell verging eine halbe Stunde mit den Standardfragen: Was gibt es Neues in Washington? Was gibt es Neues im Stargate-Center?

Als Jack langsam unruhig wurde, dass seine Würstchen bald auf die Größe einer Gewürzgurke geschrumpft wären und man mit seinen Hamburgern allenfalls noch Frisbee spielen konnte, trafen endlich auch Martin Lloyd, Peter DeLuise und…Pete Shanahan ein.

„Pete? Was machst du denn hier?“, rief Sam völlig überrascht. Sie sprang auf und lief auf die Neueingetroffenen zu. „Ich dachte, du wärst in Denver. Warum…?“

„Sam, hi!“, begrüßte der Detective Sam mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, sehr interessiert beäugt vom Rest der Gäste. „Peter ist mein Bruder und während er in Denver ist, wohnt er bei mir. Als er mir von der Grillparty erzählte und wer da alles eingeladen ist“, er grinste sie lächelnd an, „da dachte ich mir, ich komme einfach mit.“

Da erschien Mr. Humworthy einfach auf seiner Gartenparty! Hoffentlich hatte er dazu gelernt und mischte sich nicht auch in diesen Fall ein. Aber wenn Peter DeLuise sein Bruder war, standen die Chancen wohl schlecht.

O´Neill seufzte und trat zu den Neuankömmlingen: „Hallo Marty. Hallo Shanahan, auch wieder im Lande? Mr. DeLuise, schön, dass wir uns mal wieder treffen.“ Dann machte Jack eine Handbewegung zwischen den Brüdern und fragte grinsend: „Brüder, so, so. Also, Peter – Pete. Da waren Ihre Eltern in der Namensgebung nicht so ganz einfallsreich, nicht wahr?“

„Peter DeLuise ist mein Künstlername“, meldete sich jetzt zum ersten Mal der Regisseur zu Wort.

„Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du einen Bruder hast?“, erkundigte sich Sam bei Pete.

„Nun, als Polizist ist man wohl nicht so erpicht darauf, dass alle Leute wissen, dass der eigene Bruder das Geld in der Filmbranche verdient, vermute ich mal“, beantwortete DeLuise schulterzuckend die Frage.

„He, warum nicht? Ist doch mindestens so ein ehrlicher Job wie Politiker. Aber kommen Sie“, forderte der Colonel den Regisseur und Martin auf, „ehe Te…Murray alles aufgegessen hat. Und dann müssen Sie mir unbedingt erzählen, wie es bei Wormhole X-treme so läuft.“

Nicht nur Colonel O´Neill beobachtete Peter DeLuise mit Argusaugen, während sich alle über das Essen hermachten. Daniel hatte Major Davis kurz über den Verdacht, den Martin Lloyd hegte, informiert, so dass auch „das Pentagon“ ihn kaum einen Moment aus den Augen ließ. 

Besonders nicht, da DeLuise schon während des Essens ständig nervös mit einer Hand in seiner Tasche herumfummelte. Nach dem letzten Bissen zog er aufatmend einen kleinen, roten Kristallwürfel hervor, mit dem er ganz in Gedanken vertieft spielte. Mal ließ er ihn von einer Hand in die andere gleiten, dann wieder umklammerte er ihn nur. Es wäre auch einem weniger aufmerksamen Beobachter aufgefallen, dass seine Nervosität innerhalb kürzester Zeit sprunghaft anstieg. Seine Bewegungen wurden fahriger.Er wippte unruhig mit dem Fuß, trank hastig und befingerte immer wieder den roten Kristall.

„Was ist das für ein Würfel, den Sie dort haben?“, fragte Major Davis möglichst beiläufig. „Darf ich ihn mir mal näher anschauen?“ Auffordernd streckte er seine Hand aus.

Peter DeLuise zuckte zusammen und während er noch zögerte, sagte auch Carter so ruhig wie möglich, obwohl sie darauf brannte, das Teil zwischen ihre Finger zu bekommen: „Ja, der würde mich auch interessieren. Ist das ein Kristall? Er sieht … sehr nett aus“, beendete sie den Satz lahm, um ihre Wissbegier zu kaschieren.

„Aber das ist doch der Kommunikationswürfel, den wir in der Episode „Tödliche Tage auf Tellos“ benutzt haben!“, rief Martin ganz aufgeregt. „In der Szene, wo dieser fünffüßige Alien die Prinzessin verschleppt und Major Monroe…“

O´Neill unterbrach den Redefluss des Drehbuchautoren, ehe dieser die ganze Episode nacherzählen konnte.

„Das heißt, der Würfel ist in Wahrheit eine Requisite?“ Er warf einen Blick auf Teal´c und dessen kaum merkliches Kopfnicken verriet, dass der Jaffa in dem Moment an dasselbe denken musste wie O´Neill: schon einmal hatte sich eine angebliche Requisite auf dem Set als eine Stück Alien-Technologie erwiesen. Was, wenn dieser Würfel ebenfalls ein außerirdisches Überbleibsel war und irgendwie den Regisseur beeinflusste?

Während die anderen Gäste bei dieser Eröffnung eher enttäuscht dreinschauten, Major Davis zog sogar seine ausgestreckte Hand zurück, wurde DeLuises Gesichtsausdruck immer gehetzter. Er schaute sich hektisch um und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl bis zur Kante vor.

„Ja, einfach nur eine Requisite“, beantwortete Martin O´Neills letzte Frage und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Wir dachten, die Tellosaner sollten sich nicht mit Hilfe von Handys unterhalten, auch wenn das natürlich billiger geworden wäre. Nun, ich hätte ja gerne große Laserbildschirme gehabt, aber dann brachte jemand den Würfel und meinte, der sähe doch auch außerirdisch … genug… aus.“ Martin bekam nicht mit, dass ihm sein Bierflasche aus der Hand rutschte, als er mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis O´Neill anstarrte.

Für einen Moment waren sie der einzige ruhende Pol in dem beginnenden Durcheinander. Denn Daniel, auf dessen Füssen die fast volle Glasflasche gelandet war, schrie überrascht: „Ah!“ und versuchte dann mit einem beherzten Griff zu verhindern, dass sich noch mehr von dem Bier über seine Schuhe und Socken ergoss.

Sam, die auch einige Spritzer abbekommen hatte, rief: „Ih!“ und nahm dankbar eine Serviette von Pete entgegen, um den Gerstensaft aus ihrer Hose zu reiben. 

DeLuise sprang vom Stuhl auf und in dem Moment traf Jacks Blick auf Major Davis, der direkt neben dem Regisseur saß. „Der Würfel!!“, gelang es ihm lautlos mit den Lippen zu formen und nach einer halben Sekunden Bedenkzeit warf sich Paul Davis auf DeLuise und versuchte, ihm den Würfel zu entwinden. Fast wäre ihm das Überrumplungsmanöver gelungen, doch der Griff des Regisseurs um das rote Kristall war so fest, dass Davis ihn im ersten Moment nicht lösen konnte.

Danach war es zu spät. DeLuise drehte den Würfel in Major Davis Richtung, schrie: „Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten!!“ und der Major sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen.

Sam, Pete und Daniel schauten überrascht von ihrer Putzaktion auf. Martin beugte sich besorgt zu Major Davis während Teal´c und Jack im selben Moment von ihren Stühlen aufsprangen und versuchten, sich auf DeLuise zu werfen. Doch Peter DeLuise riss den Würfel hoch, schwenkte ihn in einem weiten Halbkreis über die Anwesenden und schrie dazu hysterisch: „Ich muss es zu Ende bringen!! Ich muss alles für sie vorbereiten!!“ Dann sackten auch sie ohnmächtig zusammen.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Als sie einige Minuten später langsam wieder zu sich kamen, war der Regisseur verschwunden.

Major Davis, dem noch ein paar Minuten mehr als den anderen fehlten, rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Stirn und fragte: „Puh, was war das jetzt?“

„Du verstehst es wirklich, denkwürdige Grillpartys zu feiern, Jack“, meinte auch Daniel, der mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch aufgeprallt war und versuchte, die beginnende Beule mit einer Bierflasche zu kühlen.

„Hat jemand von euch mitbekommen, ob seine Augen geglüht haben, bevor er uns …. äh, schlafen geschickt hat?“, fragte Carter, wie immer ganz praktisch denkend, während sie sich den Ellbogen rieb.

Obwohl niemand eine solche Beobachtung gemacht hatte, war allen klar, dass sie DeLuise schnellstens wiederfinden mussten. Martin, Teal´c und Daniel entschlossen sich zu den Studios zu fahren und dort alles zu kontrollieren. Jack, Sam, Pete und Major Davis wollten sich in DeLuises Haus in Malibu umsehen, zu dem Pete glücklicherweise einen Schlüssel hatte. Sie riefen im SGC an, informierten kurz General Hammond und machten sich mit seiner Erlaubnis dann alle umgehend auf den Weg.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

16 Stunden später zogen sie eine erste, ernüchternde Bilanz. Die Requisiten waren alle unverdächtig: keine weiteren Würfel, keine Waffen, keine unbekannte Technologien. Auch in DeLuises Wohnwagen fanden sie keine Hinweise auf einen möglichen Aufenthaltsort. Das zweite Team war genauso erfolglos, denn in seinem Haus war er, laut Auskunft der Nachbarn, schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen worden. Es war frustrierend, nicht einmal ein gezückter Polizeiausweis oder eine Airforce-Uniform brachten sie weiter. Sie beschlossen, sich wieder in Colorado Springs zu treffen und das weitere Vorgehen zu planen.

Marty wollte noch einer Spur in Seattle nachgehen und so traf die Gruppe von O´Neill als Erste in Denver ein.

Auf der Rückfahrt vom Flughafen zum SGC dudelte im Hintergrund das Radio. Als sie zum vierten Mal in Folge darüber unterrichtet wurden, dass sich eine Reihe von merkwürdigen Diebstählen im angrenzenden Bundesstaat New Mexico ereignet hatte und die Polizei noch im Dunklen tappe, kam Major Davis auf einmal ein Gedanke.

„Und was, wenn Ihr Bruder dahinter steckt, Mr. Shanahan? Denn die Liste der gestohlenen Gegenstände könnte doch durchaus Sinn machen: Kondensatoren, Spulen, Transistoren, Satellitenschüsseln - ein halber Elektronikfachhandel wurde abtransportiert. Dazu die Kabel von der Telefongesellschaft – das könnte doch alles in eine Richtung weisen.“

„Ja!“, rief Sam aufgeregt. „Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Sachen, die Orlin damals in meinen Keller geschafft hat? Wir sollten sehen, ob sich das Gebiet der Diebstähle noch weiter eingrenzen lässt. Er wird sie ja wohl kaum durch ganz New Mexico fahren, sondern irgendwo in der Nähe lagern.“

Zwei Stunden später wussten sie, dass sich alle Einbrüche auf das Gebiet zwischen Albuquerque und Santa Fé konzentrierten. Der Colonel forderte einen Aufklärungshubschrauber sowie Unterstützung durch das SGC an. Sie grenzten die fünf wahrscheinlichsten Orte ein und O´Neill, Carter, Davis und Shanahan machten sich am Nachmittag auf den Weg zu einem der in Frage kommenden Ziele, einem stillgelegten Steinbruch.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

In der Dämmerung fanden sie dann endlich das, was sie suchten: einen verlassenen Kleintransporter. Sie folgten einer Schleifspur, die sie direkt an den Abbaurand des Steinbruchs brachte. Dort, hinter alten LKWs und verrosteten Abräumbaggern, fanden sie tatsächlich Peter DeLuise, der bereits ein Gewirr aus Kabeln verlegt und mehrere Antennen positioniert hatte.

Als Pete seinen Bruder rufen wollte, hielt O´Neill ihn zurück. „Denken Sie an den Würfel! Wir müssen ihn erst betäuben und dann die Fragen stellen.“

Sie robbten noch ein Stückchen näher heran, verteilten sich ein paar Meter und entsicherten ihre Waffen. Gerade als Jack das Zeichen: „Feuer frei“ gab, tönte DeLuise Stimme durch den Steinbruch, höhnisch verzerrt durch das hin- und herfliegende Echo: „Ihr werdet mich nicht stoppen! Sie werden kommen! Ihr werdet sehen!“

„Nein!“, schrie Pete, sprang auf und rannte ein paar Schritte auf seinen Bruder zu. „Hör nicht auf sie! Wehr dich dagegen! Du musst…“

Die drei anderen wollten den Moment nutzen um zu schießen, doch in der Sekunde stellte DeLuise den ersten Würfel auf einen weiteren Kristallwürfel und augenblicklich sackten sie zu Boden. Mit Erschrecken mussten sie feststellen, dass sie paralysiert waren. Sie konnten noch atmen und sprechen, aber es gelang ihnen nur millimeterkleine Bewegungen auszuführen. Ihre Gliedmaßen fühlten sich an als würden sie von äußerst zähem Klebstoff festgehalten. Bewegungsunfähig mussten sie zusehen, wie der Regisseur in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit weitere Schaltkreise legte und mit den bereits vorhandenen verband.

„Das ist wie in diesen Alpträumen, wenn man nicht von der Stelle kommt!“, seufzte Carter frustriert.

„Was meinen Sie, wie ich mich fühle! Ich komme mir vor wie eine Schildkröte, die auf dem Panzer liegt“, klagte Major Davis, der bei dem Sturz auf den Rücken gefallen war und sich jetzt vergeblich bemühte herumzudrehen.

Es wurde immer dunkler und in dem fahlen, rötlichen Licht, das die Kristallwürfel jetzt abstrahlten, wirkte die Szenerie sehr dämonisch. Da sie sonst nichts machen konnten, versuchten sie alle wieder und wieder auf den Regisseur einzureden, doch der handelte mechanisch, wie auf Autopilot.

Major Davis hatte nach einer halben Ewigkeit seinen Kopf endlich soweit gedreht, dass er sehen konnte, dass sein Funkgerät außer Funktion war. „Major Carter? Colonel O´Neill? Haben Sie noch Kontakt zu den anderen Einheiten?“

Mühsam quälten sich Carter und O´Neill, um ihre Anzeigen ablesen zu können, doch was immer das für eine Energie war, die die Würfel abstrahlten, sie beeinträchtigte sämtliche Kommunikationsgeräte. Langsam dämmerte ihnen, dass sie wohl hier die Nacht in absoluter Untätigkeit verbringen müssten.

„Carter? Irgendeinen Vorschlag, wie wir dieses Kraftfeld abschalten können?“, fragte O´Neill wider besseres Wissen.

„Oder irgendeine Idee, was wir sonst machen könnten, außer hier herumzuliegen wie aufgespießte Käfer?“, schickte Major Davis seufzend hinterher.

„Nein. Selbst wenn wir uns bewegen könnten - solange wir nicht wissen, wie das Feld gespeist wird, ist es schwierig. Also, am ehesten handelt es sich noch um einen Gammastrahlen-Konverter im Kurzwellenbereich. Das würde auch erklären, warum…“

O´Neill und Major Davis waren nicht unfroh, als Pete, der als Einziger etwa zehn Meter entfernt zusammen gebrochen war, Carter einige Minuten später in ihren Mutmaßungen unterbrach. Bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb der letzten Stunde erkundigte er sich besorgt: „Ist alles bei dir in Ordnung, Sam?“

O´Neill warf seinem Major einen spöttischen Seitenblick zu, als sie leicht genervt: „Aber sicher doch!“, rief. 

„Hey, Carter, ich hatte Ihnen zwar mal gesagt, Sie sollen sich ein Hobby zulegen, aber ich hatte dabei nicht an ein zweibeiniges gedacht“, neckte sie O´Neill leise.

„Stricken, Sir?“ Sam lachte leise. „Ich weiß schon nicht mehr, wohin mit den ganzen Topflappen.“

„Wenn es nur darum geht – irgendeine Schublade findet sich immer.“

Überrascht sah Sam ihren CO an. Doch ehe sie etwas antworten konnte, ertönte ein flirrendes Surren und mehrere Gestalten materialisierten sich. Ihre wabernden, milchig-weiß schimmernden Formen ließen keine genauen Rückschlüsse auf ihre tatsächliche Größe oder Form zu. 

„Freunde von Ihnen, DeLuise?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill spöttisch, während das Summen fast unerträglich hoch und laut wurde und ihre Trommelfelle malträtierte.

Völlig unbeeindruckt davon, schritt der Regisseur jetzt mit mehreren dieser formlosen Aliens die verschiedenen technischen Geräte ab und nahm hier und dort eine Korrektur vor.

„Mr. DeLuise, Sie können doch mit ihnen kommunizieren. Nutzen Sie das! Sagen Sie ihnen, dass die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten zu Verhandlungen bereit ist. Es muss doch etwas geben, worüber wir sprechen können!“, rief Major Davis dem Regisseur zu.

„Ja, über ´ne Ladung C-4 unter ihren Wabberhintern“, murmelte O´Neill Carter zu.

„Falls die überhaupt ´nen Hintern haben“, meinte Carter und versuchte von dort, wo sie lag, zu entscheiden, ob es sich bei diesen Aliens eventuell nur um Holoprojektionen handelte.

„So wie bei Thor?“, fragte der Colonel, als sie ihm ihren Verdacht mitteilte.

„Genau so“, nickte Carter.

„Oh, oh,… der Bursche könnte sowieso mal auftauchen!“, meinte Jack alarmiert, als er sah, wie der Regisseur einen kleineren Würfel aufhob und nach kurzem Zögern direkt auf seinen Bruder losmarschierte. Er baute sich vor Pete auf und streckte seine Hand aus. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten! Mit panischem Blick versuchte Shanahan auszuweichen – natürlich erfolglos. Und so redete er verzweifelt auf seinen Bruder ein: „Tu es nicht! Komm schon! Bitte! Wehr dich! Du bist stärker als sie !!“

Irgendetwas in der Stimme seines Bruders schien bis in DeLuises Gehirn vorzudringen, denn seine Hand begann zu zittern. Pete sah den winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer und redete weiter eindringlich auf seinen Bruder ein. Erinnerte ihn an Zeiten, als er ihm geholfen hatte, flehte ihn an, mit aller Macht dagegen anzukämpfen.

Doch in dem Moment als DeLuise vor Anstrengung auf die Knie sackte und seine heftig zitternde Hand den Kristallwürfel sinken ließen, übernahmen die Aliens. Zwei Formen näherten sich dem Regisseur und entwanden seinen schlaffen Fingern den Würfel. Als hätte ihn damit auch alle Kraft verlassen, sackte DeLuise vornüber und blieb reglos liegen. Daraufhin richtete einer der fluoreszierenden Aliens den Kristallwürfel auf ihn und Sam schrie entsetzt: „Nein!!!“

Die schimmernde Gestalt drehte sich in ihre und O´Neills Richtung und aktivierte den Würfel – ein greller, krachender Blitz durchzuckte den Nachthimmel….

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Sehr zur Erleichterung aller, hatte dieser Blitz aber nicht ihr Ende eingeleitet, sondern die Ankunft weiterer Aliens begleitet. Aber dieses Mal war es nicht Thor, der so spektakulär erschienen war.

„Tanner!?“, rief O´Neill völlig überrascht, als sich seine Augen nach dem Lichtblitz wieder an das rötlich schimmernde Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten. Während Jack noch überlegte, ob das jetzt ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war, zerstörten Tanners Begleiter mit einem gezielten Schuss die beiden Kristallwürfel.

Im selben Moment konnten sie sich die vier Menschen wieder bewegen und mit Erleichterung rollten sie alle auf die Füße und reckten ihre Gliedmaßen.

Die Neuankömmlinge waren nicht untätig geblieben und die formlosen Aliens verschwanden, einer nach dem anderen, in einem Lichtwirbel, in den Tiefen des Nachthimmels.

Pete und Sam eilten sofort zu dem bewusstlosen Regisseur, während O´Neill und Davis auf Tanner zutraten.

„Sie kennen diesen Mann, Colonel?“, fragte Major Davis überrascht.

„Ja, Mr. Tanner und ich … äh, … sagen wir so, der NID hat uns zusammengebracht. Aber wie kommen Sie ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt an diesen Ort?“, wandte sich O´Neill überrascht an Tanner. „Nicht, dass ich mich beklagen will. Denn Sie sind doch hier, um uns zu helfen, oder?“

„Ja, Colonel O´Neill. Als wir das charakteristische Signal empfingen, dass jemand einen Kristallwürfel aktiviert hat, waren wir sehr beunruhigt. Noch mehr, als wir herausfanden, dass der Usprungsort dieses Signals die Erde war. Diese Kristallwürfel sind die gefährlichsten Waffen unserer Feinde, damit bereiten sie immer eine Übernahme des entsprechenden Planeten vor.“

„Übernahme?“, fragte Major Davis sehr erstaunt, denn diese wenigen Gestalten hatten nicht gerade wie eine Invasionsarmee ausgesehen.

„Sie sind nur die Vorhut. Sie bauen einen Außenposten auf. Von dort aus rufen sie dann die Invasionsflotte herbei. Da ihr Körper nicht auf Kohlenstoff basiert, wird der Planet einem Umwandlungsprozess unterworfen. Terraforming ist wohl der Begriff, den Sie hier verwenden würden.“

„Und … ehm… sind Sie sicher, dass die jetzt nicht mehr … terraformend hier auftauchen?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill, dem sehr unwohl bei dem Gedanken war.

„Sie werden sich ein leichteres Opfer suchen. Es gibt ja schließlich genügend Galaxien. Der Erde droht keine Gefahr mehr. Sie sind jetzt sicher. – Wir werden Sie jetzt wieder verlassen“, erklärte Tanner und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Noch nicht“, meinte Carter, die zu den Männern getreten war. „DeLuise reagiert nicht. Er starrt uns nur aus blicklosen Augen an. Was hat dieser Würfel ihm angetan und wie können wir das wieder rückgängig machen?“

Tanner dachte kurz nach, dann richtete er für einige Sekunden eine metallene Kugel auf den Regisseur. „Er wird in spätestens einer halben Stunde zu sich kommen“, versicherte er Carter.

Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihm zu glauben. Aber da er sie vor den Aliens gerettet hatte, standen die Chancen wohl gut. „Danke“, meinte sie.

„Ja, dann auch von mir, vielen Dank“, schloss sich O´Neill an. 

„Damit sind wir jetzt quitt, Colonel O´Neill“, meinte Tanner mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Falls Sie nicht weitere unliebsame Überraschungen bei uns „vergessen“ haben - ja. Denn der Würfel stammt doch noch von Ihrem Aufenthalt, oder?“

„Ja, wir hatten nur gehofft, dass niemand jemals dieses Teil zufällig aktivieren würde.“ 

„Sag niemals nie“, grinste O´Neill und schüttelte Tanner zum Abschied die Hand.

„Vor allem nicht, wenn SG-1 in die Sache verwickelt ist“, murmelte Major Davis, der kaum glauben wollte, dass er schon wieder in eine versuchte Alien-Invasion hineingeraten war.

Nachdem Tanner und seine Leute mit genauso einem Blitz verschwunden waren, in dem sie hergekommen waren, meinte Carter müde: „Lasst uns heimfahren, Jungs. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich auf ein weiches Bett freue.“

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Wie versprochen, kam Peter DeLuise etwa eine halbe Stunde später, in dem Wagen, der sie ins SGC brachte, wieder zu sich. Desorientiert blickte er sich um und rieb sich die Stirn. Er klagte:„Huh, Colonel, was war in dem Bier, das Sie serviert haben? Und wieso ist die Grillparty hier ins Auto verlagert worden?“

„Gott, sei Dank, du bist wieder bei Bewusstsein!“, rief sein Bruder erleichtert.

„Warum sollte ich das nicht sein? Man wird doch wohl mal ein kleines Schläfchen machen dürfen! Ich hatte viel Stress in letzter Zeit. Aber wisst ihr was, mir ist gerade eine hervorragende Idee für eine weitere Episode von Wormhole X-treme gekommen! Einfach phantastisch! Das muss ich Marty erzählen! Also, da findet einer in den Requisiten einen roten Kristallwürfel, die Aliens…“

Die anderen warfen sich einen erleichterten Blick zu. Besser konnte es für sie gar nicht ausgehen. Wenn DeLuise jetzt glaubte, er habe eine alkoholinduzierte Inspiration gehabt – umso besser! Und deshalb forderte ihn Major Davis freundlich auf: „Erzählen Sie weiter. Was geschah dann?“

\---------------------Ende--------------

©Antares, Juli 2004 


End file.
